


Gag him

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: January '20 writing prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caning, Emperor Armitage Hux, Gags, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Punishment, Submissive Ben Solo, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Five: GagsWhile a Sith Trooper pleasures Emperor Hux, *his* Knights bring in a new prisoner.As mentioned in the tags there are brief mentions of caning and whipping.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Sith Trooper
Series: January '20 writing prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Gag him

**Author's Note:**

> My usual note of apologies for improper grammar, punctuation and tense shifting at times.
> 
> Thank you for checking this out.

Just as the First Order rose from the ashes of the Empire, Hux rose from the ashes of the Final Order. Everyone took him for dead, a spy, a traitor, but where were those people now? Dead. Incinerated. Jettisoned from the airlock… and some, well, they were now prisoners.

Hux knew Pryde would attempt to kill him, knew Kylo would… well, he knew Ben Solo would return. He knew Kylo would turn on the Knights. That’s why the Knights weren’t really there, why Hux had been taken off ship and well hidden until the time was right.

That time had come and gone.

And Hux and _his_ new order were victorious. The Knights were now his, the troopers once again loyal to him and him alone. 

He sat, legs wide on his throne, his robes white with red and gold accents, a Sith trooper sans helmet between his legs. This particular trooper had always been one of his favorites.

The door to the throne room opened and two knights escorted an all too familiar figure into the middle of the room. 

How long had it been? Hux tried not to think about it.

The Sith trooper between his legs slowed the movements on Hux’s cock when the door opened, but a gentle hand to the back of his head told him all he needed to know. He resumed worshipping the Emperor’s cock.

Hux looked the man over, started at his feet, up to the top of his head. He had slimmed down but was by no means weak, his powerful muscles still rippled against the Knights he had once commanded.

He was dressed in whites, greys, and browns, and the sight disgusted him.

“Remove his dirty rags,” Hux commanded and the Knights moved to comply immediately. “Not with the Force. With a blade.”

“As you wish, Master,” the Knights replied in unison with an eerie tone of delight.

The trooper bobbed his head and Hux kept his hand on the back of the trooper’s head, but his eyes stayed locked on the scene in front of him. He watched with amusement as his Knights cut away the offending fabric. One of the Knights must have nicked the man’s skin as he cried out in pain.

“Gag him.”

The man’s eyes widened, they almost pleaded with Hux to not, but Hux paid him no mind, though he did notice how the man watched closely as the trooper pleased his Emperor.

“You are by far my favorite and you’ve been so good for me as always. Let me reward you,” Hux cooed, his eyes soft as he gazed upon the beautiful and skilled trooper between his legs.

The trooper looked back at Hux with absolute devotion and adoration before he closed his eyes. Hux took the opportunity to look back at the man just in time to see the Knights secure a gag around his head. 

The sight just added to the already building pleasure thanks to the trooper and Hux came with a subtle grunt and soft moan. He did not want the gagged man to have the privilege of seeing or hearing him fall apart. He lost that privilege a long time ago.

Hux knew intimately what was under the trooper’s armor and it was almost a shame that he wouldn’t be able to take advantage of it or enjoy it. As the trooper pulled off him, Hux held his chin almost lovingly and the gagged man could only whimper and shift.

“You’ve been incredible as always. Go back to your quarters. I will send you one of my best to help you since I am unable to.”

“Thank you, my Emperor,” the trooper said reverently before he stood, secured his helmet back over his head and bowed to his Emperor. He turned on his heel and made sure to take the exit that would bring him directly by the gagged prisoner. 

Hux had tucked himself back into his trousers and was the perfect picture of power before the door even shut. He stood and made his way to the prisoner. Hux circled him and clicked his tongue as he seemingly appraised the man.

“Disgusting. How depraved are you?” Hux spat when his attention was drawn to the man’s obscenely large cock that was already hard, red and leaking.

Hux looked to his Knights and they held the man in place with the Force and positioned him in a way that made the man extremely nervous.

Hux stayed in front of him, in his line of sight and the man could see the cruel curl of Hux’s plush mouth.

“What would be an appropriate punishment? Ten lashes for each Knight you betrayed and murdered?”

The man’s eyes went wide and he desperately tried to shake his head but couldn’t. He couldn’t move at all.

As if on cue, the Knights the man had once commanded, loved and ultimately betrayed appeared in the throne room.

He couldn’t see them but he could feel them and it was terrifying but he knew it was what he deserved. Though he knew he deserved much, much worse.

Each Knight took their turn, each administering ten hits to the man’s bare back and thighs. They not only whipped him but caned him as well.

It hurt. He had never experienced such hurt before and he figured that was the point and what he deserved. He betrayed his Knights, _killed_ them. But the one he needed to punish him, didn’t.

The gag kept him from making much sound, he could only grunt, moan and whimper, and when he realized that his punishment was at its end, he cried, violently. His entire body shook. He wanted Hux to do it. He wanted Hux to make the final blow. He needed Hux to. 

But Hux never moved. He stayed directly in front of him and watched the scene with such cold and angry eyes.

Blood dripped from his wounds, but he didn’t care. Everything hurt but he deserved so much more.

“Heal him, then take him to my quarters and secure him to the bed. His punishment is just beginning.”


End file.
